Sho's lost
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Sho came back from a five year tour, hoping that Kyoko would take him back. Once he got back though, he was shocked on what he found and who is this little boy thats talking to him. Please read.


Sho was giddy with excitement as he boarded the plane heading to Japan. It has been 5 years since he has seen Kyoko. When he gets back he is going to confess to her. He knew she was going to take him back because he was the only guy who would show her any interest and he left his mark on her by kissing her on Valentine's Day.

He could see it now: he would walk into her job and confess his love for her. She would start crying and telling him he is an idiot for making her wait this long. He would comfort and kiss her and tell her that he is here now. They would get married eventually and maybe have kids.

Sho grinned and lay back in his first class chair. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the long flight.

Sho stopped at LME. He had flowers and chocolate along with nice champagne in the back of his car for Kyoko and him. He wasn't going to bring them in, he was just going to confess and take her back to his house. The flowers and chocolate were to be given after he took her back. The champagne was for when they got home.

He got out of the car and walked inside to the front desk. The receptionist looked up. "Yes, how may I help you?" she seemed unfazed by the flashy pop star. Sho smirked. He was still that cocky bastard that grew up with Kyoko and no matter how many years past, that wasn't going to change.

"I would like to speak to Kyoko." He said. The receptionist typed up something on her computer. "She is in studio F-3 for work." She stated. Sho thanked her and turned away only to stop as he saw a little boy in front of him.

The little boy had black hair and blue-gray eyes. He was dressed in pajama pants that had cookie monster's face all over the material. His shirt was a plain white one that seemed to be way too big as it reached down to his knees. His hair was tussled as if he had just gotten out of bed and he had stage make up on his face. In his hands he held a water bottle and his feet were bare.

"I'll show you where F-3 is. I have to go there too. Mommy asked me to get her a water while her and daddy did a scene that she didn't want me to watch. Follow me." Sho only stared at the boy who started to walk away. He followed the kid as he made a turn. "My name is Kieseki since mom said I was a miracle to her. What is your name mister?" "Sho" he simply said.

They stopped in front of the studio and Kieseki sat on a bench in front of the doors. "We can't go in yet since no one is standing outside. They are doing a scene that kids can't see." He patted the seat next to him. "Sit down."

Sho sat next to Kieseki on the bench. "How old are you?" he asked. Kieseki seemed smart for a kid so young. "Four." Kieseki held up four fingers while smiling. Well might as well keep the kid company until he goes in.

"What are your parents like?" Sho questioned. Kieseki's face lit up. Sho could clearly see the love he had for his parents.

"Mom and Dad are both actors. They are in that studio right now." He pointed to F-3 to show which studio his parents are in. "Mom loves dad very much, but she scolds him when he doesn't eat. I don't know why he doesn't like to eat much. All he said was that it was because of a bad thing when he was little when I asked him. Mom said that she was thankful that I didn't get his stomach, though I don't know how I could get dad's stomach." He went on. Kieseki continued on about how his dad tries to spoil him and his mom teaches him manners and how it is wrong to think you are above someone else just because you have money. He also mentions that they both taught him how to read.

Kieseki told Sho about the movie that they are making. His mom and dad played notorious mafia bosses that work in the black market. His dad played a man named Kyo and his mom play a woman named Aya. His character was their son Ryuu. They were running from higher ups and cops because an Underworld boss was found dead. They were blamed and they have to find the person who actually killed the man. His part had to travel around the world with them and they left him with dear friends of theirs while they went out to find information or taking care of business. Sometimes they would be seen sitting in a hotel room while they cleaned their weapons. His dad would have him on his lap and teaching him how to clean a gun or how to hold a knife while his mom would be messing around with some gadgets.

To Sho it sounded like a spy movie. It also sounded like a really good movie too and he promised Kieseki that he would watch it as soon as it came out.

The doors before them opened and a man with a lanyard around his neck that had assistant written on it and a black ear piece came to them. "Kieseki, can you come with me? We need you to do the scene where you come in to sleep with your parents then that will be it for today." The man said. Kieseki nodded before he grabbed Sho's hand and led him inside.

The studio looked like any studio did. It had people walking about and getting things ready. A few actors and actresses stood on the sidelines waiting for their part. Equipment was set up and focused on the set. He saw the director and Kieseki told him that was director Konoe. Apparently his parents worked with this director before and he enjoyed working with them.

The man that came to get them led Kieseki away. Sho looked at the set. It looked like a fancy hotel room that had a king size bed. Two nice chairs sat beside a small table. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. A rug with intricate designs twisting and twirling in the rug lay on the ground. Nothing in that room looked completely out of place. The chairs still had their cushions in nice positions and looked to be new. The small table had a gun and a knife lying there. There were two deep mahogany night stands that sat on either side of the bed. Sho slightly blushed as he noticed what they had been doing by seeing clothes strewn on the floor.

He noticed that the male actor, Kieseki's dad, was propped up on an elbow and his head was resting on his hand. 'Kyo' had black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He had a great build that wasn't overly muscular but wasn't lanky either. The blanket fell down to his waist and let his bare chest be revealed, much to the women's pleasure. He seemed to be softly talking to the woman lying next to him.

The woman had her back towards Sho and from what he could tell she had blonde hair that was mused along with the man's from their 'activities' and a slim frame. She turned to lay on her back and he saw that she had light green eyes. The blanket was pulled up to her chest and under her arms, leaving her shoulders up bare. It was hard to tell but she looked to be wearing a tank top. "Places everyone!" the director called.

'Kyo' lay back down and wrapped his arms around 'Aya' under the covers. 'Aya' snuggled up to her husband. "Action!" he called out.

**Kyo and Aya were on the brink of sleep, drained from the love making that they did. Just as they were about to fall asleep a knock at the door startled them awake. Kyo sat up and motion for Aya to stay where she was at. Kyo reached alongside of the bed and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on while Aya reached for her tank top and panties. Kyo grabbed his gun that was sitting on the dresser and headed for the door. Aya reached under the pillow and grasped the knife that lay there. **

**Kyo cautiously opened up the door just a bit with his back flat against the surface. He peered down to see his son's sleepy form, rubbing at his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he motioned to his wife that it was okay. Aya immediately put the weapon back where it was before Kyo tossed his gun to her and she put it under his pillow. Kyo opened up the door and picked Ryuu up. "What are you doing up, little dragon?" he questioned as he walked back to the bed. Ryuu laid his head on his father's shoulder as he yawned. "I couldn't sleep and thought that I could sleep with you." He mumbled. Aya reached up for him and Ryuu gladly snuggled into his mother's warmth. She lay back with him resting on her chest. She moved her hand up and down his back until he fell asleep. **

**Kyo lay next to her and wrapped his arms around them, creating a protective cage around them. "I think this is getting to be too much for him. Maybe we should leave him with your father." Kyo suggested. Aya lifted her head to look at him. "You want to leave our son with an Underworld king who can kill a person with just a look?" she asked astonished. Kyo sighed, "It was just a suggestion. I don't want him in anymore danger than he is. Your father is the safest place for him now. Besides, no one would want to go up against your father. He is too intimidating for one and two there are a lot of men to back him up if anyone even thinks about hurting them."**

**Aya thought about this and hugged Ryuu closer to her body. It could take a while before their mission was finished and she didn't want her son to always live on the run, but she didn't want her son to hate her for leaving him and implanting the thought that they might not come back. "I'll find father and we'll drop him off in a month. We can spend as much time as we can with our son before we leave him for who knows how long with my crazy father."**

**Kyo nodded against her head before kissing it and leaning down to kiss his son's head. He brushed Ryuu's bangs back to see the innocent face of a child that has yet to know of bloodshed and fighting and the hardship of clawing your way to the top of the food chain. Kyo wanted his child to stay a child for as long as he could and he would make sure it happened too. "Get some sleep love. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Aya nodded before she fell asleep with Kyo soon following after her.**

"Cut! Great job! You three are done for today. I'll see you tomorrow to go over things." The director said. Sho was impressed by the acting and watched as they all sat up. The woman continued to cuddle with Kieseki as the man smiled at them. Sho noticed that a guy with glasses walked up to them. He vaguely remembered that he was Tsuruga's manager.

"Ren, Kyoko, and Ryuu, great job today, but we have to get you three over to the photo shoot for **Deadly Chase** in an hour." Yashiro said pointing to his watch. Ren nodded before he scooped Kyoko and Kieseki up in his arms. They both squealed as he swung them around a bit. He set them down and took Kieseki from Kyoko. "You were fantastic, bud." Ren said as he lifted Kieseki in the air. Kyoko blushed as she realized that she was just in a tank top and panties. She grabbed the pajama pants that she was wearing earlier and also grabbed Ren's sweat pants too. She pulled the pants on before handing Ren his pants.

Ren put Kieseki down and pulled on his pants. Kieseki looked around for Sho and spotted him frozen near the door. He ran to him and started pulling on his hand. "Come on, come on, I want you to meet my parents." He chanted. Soon Sho was face to face with Ren and Kyoko. The three of them stood frozen when the saw each other.

Ren's eyes slightly darkened and he pulled Kyoko closer to him, not sure of the singer's attention. Kyoko couldn't move for a little while and soon she began to turn into 'Aya'. "Mom, Dad, this is my new friend Sho. He said that he was going to watch our movie when it came out." Ren looked down at his hyper son before picking him up with one arm. "What did we tell you about talking to strangers?" he questioned. Kieseki looked down and murmured, "Not to, but he was lost and I had to help him since we were going to the same place." Ren sighed, he couldn't help that his son had that strong urge to help people like his wife. "Alright, but don't do it again." Kieseki nodded before kissing his dad on the cheek and wrapping his tiny arms around Ren's neck.

"Sho." Kyoko whispered, finally snapping back into reality.

"Hey, Kyoko." Sho held up his hand. He knew that every action has a repercussion to it and he never thought that his would be so great. He was surprised to see that she had moved on with Ren, his rival, and had a kid with him. He thought that her hate for him would remind her that she was his. But hate and love have a very thin boarder and even thought that boarder is thin, hate is still hate and doing nothing will never turn that hate into love. Maybe he should move on with Mimori or someone else.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. There was no malice, no scorn, no creepy demons flying out of her, and no glaring eyes. It was just honest curiosity that entered her voice. "I just came to see how you were doing since I just came back from tour." All of them except Kieseki herd that underling suggestion that really said, I just came back from tour and was coming to see you and wanted to get back together.

Ren's gripped tightened on her waist a bit. He was always afraid that someone was going to steal her away one day. Even after 5 years of marriage plus the2 years of dating before that when she was 17 and he was 21, he was always worried because of his past. Kyoko put her hand on top of his and rubbed soothing circles on top of his hands. "That was nice of you Sho. Please come see the movie when it is finished. I'm sure Kieseki would enjoy that." Kyoko took a quick glance at the time before she was trying to hurry out the door. "Sorry Sho, but we have to get dressed and go. It was nice seeing you again!" she called out as she left with Ren who was still holding Kieseki.

Sho sighed as he headed towards his car. Before he left a little boy came running out in pajamas calling out his name. Kieseki stopped in front of him before smiling, "I forgot to say goodbye. Dad told me I better hurry, so thank you for coming today and it was nice meeting you." He stuck his tiny hand out to Sho.

Sho took his hand and gently shook it. "It was nice meeting you too. Now got back to you mom and dad before they start to worry." Sho smiled as he watched Kieseki run quickly back to where he came from.

As Sho left, he thought that it was time that he moved on from his old love to find a new one. A tear rolled down his face as he got in his car. He dialed Shoko's number and when she picked up he said, "Shoko, find Mimori for me. I want to ask her something."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my new story and I was thinking about doing a story based off of the movie mentioned in the story above. I want your opinions and ideas on this story. Please review a lot for the new story coming, hopefully soon<strong>


End file.
